


Party Animal

by Silverskin



Series: Jaeger's Trevails [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskin/pseuds/Silverskin
Summary: Jaeger finds himself an unwilling guest of honour.
Series: Jaeger's Trevails [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Party Animal

Three collared slaves gathered around the gurney on which Prince Jaeger lay restrained.

Restrained and aroused.

Leaning over the prince’s feet, one pulled on a spring-loaded bolt. drawing a whine from it as the gurney clicked free.

All three pushed his prone, naked body towards the music. Rolling him through a forest of drapes and awnings of every colour until they came to a room made by the hanging of four translucent curtains hung in a loose square.

The festivities beyond them were loud and raucous, and he could just see the outlines of people through the thin fabric.

Gesticulating arms.

The glint of bejewelled goblets.

Jugglers, jesters, acrobats.

Platter-carrying slaves. 

Silhouettes bending with curiosity towards him.

The clatter of gurney had drawn their attention, it's brakes locking it in place and him with it in the middle of the loose fabric space. As the slaves busied themselves around the prince, a hard groan to his right made him fight his tight collar and shift his head to look.

An opaque white sheet lay over a stirring, twitching mass. It hung in loose folds at the bottom like a dust cover on an unused table. The heavy breathing and strangled moans, like those from himself, made it clear a man lay beneath, he too lust-ridden and fighting his restraints. But he wasn’t on his back and stretched out like Jaeger. He seem to be positioned as if on his hands and knees, the silk covering smooth and wrinkle-free across a broad-looking back and substantial hind quarters.

Another sound drew his eyes left.

A sigh, milder and of a lighter timbre, which sounded oddly stifled, as if it’s maker had his mouth full.

He stared, confused and panting, at the odd mass of shapes under another silk sheet. The back of the vertical form tented the silk with hard, prodding, machine-like angles. It took Jaeger a moment to realise that the whole gurney had been tipped forward, those shapes being the joints and mechanisms of its metal frame. All a sharp contrast to the smoother, more rounded shapes covered at the front. The silk hung light over a moaning head, and halfway down the short, bolt upright male form, a tent stuck out, the fabric there dampened by extrusions. 

A rush of air and a flash of white silk preceded Jaeger himself being covered up, his fierce arousal tenting its own space between knees and nose.

The silk tickled his broad crown all too perfectly as it settled.

Jaeger’s head jerked back against the wood, the intense sexual frustration drawing from him yet more ululations and desperate pulls at his restraints.

The chimes of a gong brought the two dozen conversations outside to a halt.

A few second of tense silence passed, broken finally by three strong raps of a herald’s staff on the floor.

“ALL RISE FOR HIS IMPERIAL MAGESTY, GRELL OF THE HOUSE MYROG, OVERLORD OF THE SHADO-”

“Oh, never mind all that!.” approached the dismissive voice of the man himself.

“If they don’t know who I am by now, THEY NEVER WILL!”

A wave of laughter swept the crowd, one the seemed excessive, forced, with an edge of fear.

“Well, my friends! I’ve had so many gifts from you these past few days, now, finally, it’s time I reward myself!”

A cheer erupted, followed by the sound of a single goblet being thrown to the black marble floor with a clatter.

“Yes… very much time.”

The villain’s voice seemed to turn in Jaeger’s direction, dropping to a dark, desire-filled drawl.

It grew nearer.

“What I have in here, my dear friends, are three gifts none of you could hope to match, either in quality or rarity.

His shadow was right over Jaeger now.

"Treasures that, in the end, only a great man of great power could possibly procure,” the tyrant boasted.

Another wave of laughter, lower this time, with a knowing, lewd edge.

Jaeger heard the rasp of draw strings being pulled, and the soft flap of the silken walls around the three gurneys being drawn up and away.

Exited whispers bled through his covering.

“Three precious toys, for me to use, and you to admire!”

A shifting of his covering down by his thigh.

He could see the shape of fingers curling into the silk, pulling it into a palm.

A few inches of fabric slid down over his nose, then stopped.

With Jaeger’s eyes exposed, they locked with the dictator’s, who smirked down on him before turning back to his audience.

“Ooh, I don’t know...," he said, lolling his head.

"Perhaps I should keep these treats to myself. No reason to torment you all with something you can’t have,” teased the tyrant to a chorus of feigned, needy frustration.

“Oooh, very well …LOOK YOU HERE!!”

The rest of the silk flew off Jaeger in one hard pull.

A rope of fore-seed went with it, landing in a long string on his right leg all the way down to the shin.

Gasps washed over the bacchanal, and Jaeger looked down past his own turgid member to see a whole army of wild expressions.

Giddy excitement.

Dry-mouthed wonderment.

Dark-eyed craving.

Hundreds of hungry faces all drinking him in like wine

Grell paused a few seconds to let the sounds of awe die down, before setting to describing the magnificent, prone hero in proprietorial terms.

“A magnificent acquisition, isn’t he? Such a well-developed young steer, and not yet broken,” He cooed, as if his captive were a new horse.

He paced down the side of the struggling prince, letting his fingertips roll over the perfect curve of his thigh, deliberately gathering some of Jaeger’s still-warm extrusion.

“Only nineteen! Wouldn’t think it would you? Such a strapping specimen of manhood.”

He lifted his gloss-covered fingertips to his eye line and pulled them apart, examining the glistening string cast between them.

“And as you can see, he’s VERY excited to be with me.”

The dictator teased his ‘friends’ with long pauses.

“But it’s not just his form that makes him so special...”

He rested his palm on Jaeger’s stomach, the two banks of chiselled muscle there dipping in and out with his deep, heavy breaths.

“I could get 50 men near-enough like him if I wanted… as you all well know.”

The gathering crowed, recognising the referencing tone of Grell’s voice, harking back to earlier orgiastic parties.

“Well, perhaps not that near," He grinned.

"No, this is a beautiful man of very special stock, from a strong house of virile, fecund, powerful heroes.”

Each descriptive word dripped with lust, lifting his audience to ever greater levels of excitement.

He worked Jaeger’s right nipple, the flicking at the nub with his fingernail making the whole pectoral slab flinch.

He knew full well it would get the young prince writhing hard against his restraints.

The gurney under him rattled and groaned from the strain of containing his wild strength, and his twitching staff yielded yet another heavy, glinting upwelling, much to the crowd’s obscene delight.

“This gift, dear friends, has come all the way from Lamarkan to be with us. Ripped from his father - THE KING’S \- side.

Eyes widened all around at the growing realisation.

“YES!” He beamed, nodding slowly at their amazement.

“Drage Keraano’s hansome, strapping boy! The younger of his pups, and he’s mine now.” Declared the tyrant, tapping the prince’s strong cheekbone.

“I’ll have Drage’s realm soon enough," he said with a casual certainty in his voice.

Hmm, he's making that a challenge for me... SO I’LL HAVE HIS SON FIRST!” Grell cried, throwing his hands triumphantly up in the air and laughing.

More cheers and rapturous applause.

Jaeger gasped a hard, deep, despairing breath.

Another heavy, clear pearl welling slow and hot onto his belly.

He ached to touch it.

To have it dealt with.

_ANYONE!!!… PLEASE!!!_

The directionless plea stayed in his head.

All that came out of his clenched teeth was an angry, starved growl, his body fighting wildly against the wood, leather and iron holding it fast.

Grinning down at the prince and his struggling, Grell turned back to his audience and threw off his silken cowl dramatically.

A lightly toned body, surprisingly not showing the usual effects of prolonged excess but for ruddy cheeks and a mild pot belly, drew a wave of excessive, almost panicked clapping at its complete nakedness.

Turning back to Jaeger, he dropped to the prince’s ear.

“I meant what I said. Your father resists me, but I’ll have his throne, whether it take weeks, months or years. I’ll have it. All of it. Like it or no,” Grell whispered, moving to hover an inch from Jaeger’s flushed face, his angry, near-deranged eyes burning into the prince’s.

“But you, my handsome young stallion, you will give me what I want NOW.”

He waved an impatient arm at the attendant slaves, and they began lowering the translucent awnings between him and his party guests again, leaving them only a tantalising, near-sillouette view through the silks.

A titillating vagueness their host knew would have them even more bug-eyed.

Grell mounted the gurney on which Jaeger was strapped, sitting himself down first on the prince’s taught stomach.

He sat there for a few seconds, grinning down at his captive, letting Jaeger’s fierce, unrelenting erection tap his lower back with each beat of his strong heart.

“You’re a big boy. It’s going to be a tight fit, even for me,” He said, lolling his head back as he laughed at his own whorishness.

“But a think you can make it easier for me, can’t you?”

Grell took both of Jeager’s hardened nipples between thumb and finger, and ground them so hard the prince though he might tear them clean off.

“There... you see?,” Grell crowed, feeling a hot welling of fore-seed smear his spine and run down between his buttocks.

“That will make things far easier later.”

The fingers on Jaeger's nipples spread out across heaving chest.

“So strong... so handsome... so beautiful... and all mine.”

Hands slapped down possessively on Jaeger's full pecs a few times, sending quakes through their sculpted thickness.

“I feel privileged,” he said with a panting laugh.

“And you’re a virgin aren’t you? So wonderfully pure,” Grinned Grell, raking his fingernails through the prince’s outstretched armpits, the wiry, sweaty bushes there dampening his fingers as he delighted in the prince’s bucking, stomach muscles rolling like a wave underneath him.

“As soon as I heard about that royal tradition of saving yourself for the wedding bed, I knew I had to have either you or your brother.”

“So …I sent a friend of mine to take a look at the two of you.” Grell watched the confused crinkle cross the brow of his captives flushed, desperate face.

“Do you remember your last mid-summer banquet?"

Jaeger did.

"The pretty lady who flirted with the two of you so ferociously for most of the night?”

A tall, blonde, curvy woman in a scarlet dress. The daughter of one of the king’s vassal farmer lords, or so she’d said. Relin had been quite taken with her, so much so that their father had even given him a warning look when he returned her flirtations a little too strongly.

“Yes, she was one of mine. I wanted to know which of you was the better fit for me. She said your brother was a fine strapping figure of a man, but YOU were as beautiful as you were strong. I must say, she chose her words very well,” Complimented the tyrant, running his fingers through the prince’s thick, lustrous hair.

“Once I knew, I waited for the right moment, then sent my cousin to collect you for me,”

Grell brushed his fingertips over the chisled angles of Jaeger’s cheekbone and jaw.

"Just think, that whole skirmish was just for you. All that slaughter... all so i would get my prince."

“Such as staggering face. A body so toned and full. A perfect statue of manhood,”

He rested his hands on either side of Jaeger’s muscle-stacked ribcage, delighting in the magical dance of skin, bone and zig-zag beef and that came with every heavy breath.

“Perhaps I should have a sculptor carve you before… well…”

He seemed to bat whatever thought it was away, returning to the matter at hand.

“And speaking of full, I see these are filling up nicely,” Grell flashed that wicked grin again, having reached around himself to grab a hefty palmfull of the prince’s gonads.

Only in Myrog’s hot, groping hand could Jaeger truly feel how much larger they were now, and heavier too.

Ripe with seed he couldn’t release.

“She told me she thought you the _larger_ of you two boys as well, stones AND pillar,” He said, grip drifting to the base of Jaeger’s turgid shaft.

"She has a talent for estimation."

Warmth bled into its velvet hardness from those groping fingers, spurring a fast welling of fore-seed that smeared the tyrant’s forearm.

“Again, heh, so accurate.”

Releasing the thick, jolting member, he leaned forward, letting his hands slide seductively up the princes ribs and outstretched, but still enormous looking arms, until he was chest to heaving chest with his fevered prey, lips almost touching.

Jaeger could smell the wine on his breath as he spoke.

“She can always tell what’s going on in a man’s britches, as can i.”

A mouth collided heavily with Jaeger’s.

For a few moments, the physicality of it overwhelmed his senses.

A tongue dancing against his own.

It quenched his need a little.

Then he remembered who’s mouth was.

He tore his face away, eliciting a disappointed tutting from his host.

“Still fighting it eh? Well, good luck keeping that up.”

The tyrant slid down the prince’s prone body, sitting himself up on his shins.

He clicked his fingers at one of the nearby slaves without looking, and the man hurriedly presented his master with a small glass vial before back away, bowing as low as his spine would allow.

Grell popped the cork of the little bottle, its contents glowing green as a firefly’s belly, and gulped back the lot in one swig.

“It helps.” He explained, head twitching a little as if he’s just swigged vinegar, before tossing the empty vail back at the slave.

“It’s an outstanding weapon you know …your cock,” Grel complimented, molesting Jaeger’s huge erection with his eyes.

The prince jerked as he took it in one hand and thumbed the tip with the other, wanting more extrusion to taste, which he quickly got.

“I’ve never seen one so perfectly matching its bearer. Tall, thick and beautiful …just like the rest of you.”

Another heavy, clear flow streamed from the prince quick after the last, and with a grin, his captor commenced diligently rubbing it all over the prince’s hefty thickness.

Much as Jaeger’s higher senses begged it to, his impressive sex organ refused to yield, remaining marble-hard while the foul master rubbed a glossy sheen into every hot, pulsing inch of its all-to-sensitive skin.

Slick palms clasped the pulsing thickness one above the other from the base, as if gripping a great sword.

Licking his lips, Grell’s wet mouth descending on the broad plump crown with relish.

Lips and tongue danced around the sensitive, thick-rimmed bulb, worshipping it as if a god, leaving overwhelmed Jaeger able only to struggle wildly.

Toes clenching.

Hands grasping at nothing.

The firm fists began pumping him with a slow momentum.

The tight, pitiless grasp pulling his veiny, velvety skin along with them despite the lubrication.

Through dastardly ministrations that should have had Jaeger’s impressive organ recoiling in revulsion, it remained steadfastly, unyieldingly turgid thanks to the Seed Reaper’s corrupting influence.

His captor ravished it as if it were a being in its own right.

A tall, pulsing, iron-hard rebel that had broken loose from its master’s chains and thrown itself into his worst enemy’s experienced hands.

Like a dog cleaning a bone, Grell licked, sucked and pawed at it with a carnal need.

In all the fervour, one of his hands drifted under Jaeger’s impressive stones.

Its destination made Jaeger’s rolling, lust-drenched eyes flash open and his whole bull-like frame try to leap clean off the gurney.

A slick, determined finger pressed between the very top of his inner thighs and into the deep recess there, testing the hot, sweaty, pale pink skin that was so tightly shut against it.

The angry, twisting digit was impossible to resist, and it curled its way determinedly into the prince’s unbroken rear.

Never in all his fevered wet dreams had Jaeger’s imagination conjured any sordid act remotely like this.

It was only a single finger, but he felt like he was being mounted on a poleaxe.

He thrashed wildly from the probing, the digit rubbing at his inner walls and-

“UAGH!”

A strength-robbing wave ran fast up his spine.

Just for a moment, it had hit something, robbing his hips of all control.

“UUUOOOHH”

Again.

Longer this time.

The feeling making his restrained quads quake.

He looked down and caught a knowing smile rising on the overlord’s face.

A second finger pushed in alongside the first, and both now started determinedly working that same spot together, while the rest of the same hand cupped the Princes weighty sack.

“HUUUUUUUUUHHHH”

The noise came out long and uneven.

Jaeger’s pelvis seemed to melt.

A torrent of fore-seed spilled from him, hungrily lapped up by a wicked mouth, which then had the prince’s eyes rolling back when it took all of his staff down in one gulp.

The relaxing potion had worked its wonders on Grell’s gullet, leaving him free to deep-throat even Jaeger’s testing magnificence with no trouble at all.

Soon enough, his nose was planted firmly in the prince’s elegant, perfect pubic hair.

Eyes closing, he drank deeply of the musk there, all while tongue and fingers coaxed even heavier doses of clear gift onto the back of his throat.

_Oh Gods_

A second oncoming orgasm.

It was rising fast, and with his bone-hard male member in open rebellion and fully skulled, he could do nothing to stop it. His ring twitched around the Grell’s fingers, warning him of the approaching climax.

_Let it happen this time PLEASE!_

Knowing, Grell withdrew his fingers, and lifted off Jaeger's broadsword, sliding it out of his neck as if being pulled from the scabbard that was made for it.

The regret at the loss of that warm, all-encompassing orifice filled the prince with shame.

_It’s not your fault_

He shook the feeling away, even as fore-seed now leaked continuously from his mighty, spit-glistened member, flowing in slow, glassy ropes to begin filling the dips and furrows of his majestic belly.

Wiping his lips on the back of his hand, Grell looked the strapping prince in his crystal-blue eyes once again.

“It won’t happen you know,” he said with a horrible certainty, reading Jaeger’s fevered mind again.

“Mine will though.”

Grell rose onto his knees and shifted forward.

Heat bled into Jaeger’s thick glans from the buttocks pressing against it.

“Uuuagh that’s it… g-goooood” Grell grunted as he slowly took it in.

“Uhhh, I’ll wager you’ve drempt of putting your sword in my belly for a good while. Well, uuuhh, now you are.”

Only halfway down and Grell’s own manhood had sprung fiercely to life, no touch required.

“Haven’t even started riding you yet and you’re already hitting the mark. Uuuh, well, you are a big lad.”

Hot tightness, even better than Grell’s throat, enveloped him, working its way all too perfectly down his weapon.

The tyrant grinned as he managed to take it all, sweaty rump meeting the prince’s strong hips.

A lewd, taunting thought dripped from the tyrant’s lips.

“Bet your father’s even bigger.”

Grell grinned down at the disgust that flicked across Jaeger’s lusty expression.

Drank it in.

“I wonder what he’ll think when he finds out who rode you first.”

The prince wanted to tear the fiend apart, but his body didn’t want him to stop.

Rage and lust whirling around in his head so violently neither could be separated any longer.

“The first to feel your sword,” Grell boasted to himself.

Jaeger wanted to be repulsed at being inside this sick beast.

But the heat.

The heat of his insides.

Warm and tight.

Hugging his raging, vein-covered pillar like a glove.

The sensations pouring from his groin washed over his whole body like a wave.

“Oh, I forgot…” said Grell, breath slowing as he paused to let his rump get used to Jaeger’s girth.

“…to tell you the rest of the story …about the Seed-Reapers.”

As he started telling it, he braced his hands on Jaeger’s belly and shifted his hips.

“A day after it snared my cousin, his men found them…”

Still talking, he began to ride.

“There he was, Uuhhhh …inside the tree with it… clothes all torn… half-naked… erect.”

Slow grinding strokes, every one of them from tip to base.

“…The slavers m-managed to net it before it could flee… and got my cousin into a wagon, all horny and w-writhing as he was…uhh”

Jaeger’s manhood grew even harder, if such a thing were possible.

“He was a mess when they got him back here …near-deranged he was so in heat.”

The prince’s every thick, pulsing inch revelled in being stroked for the first time in the tight warm embrace of another’s body.

“So I stuck him in one of my brothels …thinking they would work their magic on him.”

The pace increasing now, with a steadily growing vigour.

“Two sleepless days he was in there …he FFFUCKED everyone they had, slave girls, rent boys, uhhh…he didn’t care...”

In all the fervour, Jaeger just perceived Grell’s guests, watching them silently through the curtains.

Heard the groans of the men restrained beside him.

“…But his seed wouldn’t flow, wouldn’t -uhhhh …release, n-not for any of them.”

Whines were starting to sound from the gurney with the rising motion.

“His body was boiling …he was going m-mad from it.”

Jaeger’s rump pressed down into the wood from each body slam as it pounded harder and harder onto his pillar.

“Uuuuhhh …It took m-my genius to solve his duh-dilemma.”

Fingernails grazed chiselled, contorting cobblestones.

“So I put him back with the Reaper Uuuhh …and-and w-watched.”

Grell’s untouched erection danced wildly, extrusion running down to mix with the prince’s own.

“That’s when I -huhh… discovered… it's s-secret.”

Grell’s balls slapped hard and fast against Jaeger’s tight lower belly.

“They don’t have one venom, they have two.”

Jaeger was past caring.

“One b-bite enraptures… the other releases.”

The prince’s whole body strained rabid and beast-like against the thick leather that held it, hard enough to make the gurney protest loudly, like a ship’s mast tested by a storm.

“UUUHHH, I used the first uhh… to get you ready… but.. uuuhh… you worked that out, didn’t you?”

The prince wanted to thrust back, meet that perfect sensation mid-air, but the straps held him firm.

“AND YOU ARE MINE, YOU UNDERSTAND? …MINE!”

The possessive rage in Grell’s sexually-deranged roar danced with Jaeger’s induced lust and only moved him closer to the edge.

“MINE! MY PROPERTY! NOTHING BUT A DILDO FOR ME TO UUUHH R-RIIIIDE!”

Dildo.

A word the prince had never heard but instantly knew the meaning of.

With the edge just a footstep away and his nipples being pulled at hard, Jaeger’s sex-soaked mind barely perceived the long, exited ropes of cum issuing hands-free from Grell’s Granite-hard manhood onto his belly, pecs and face, a single hot string catching on the prince’s wet, plush lips.

Some deep, base part of him felt the heat of the semen on his skin bleeding like fire into his blood.

Jaeger would spill his young, potent seed deep and proud, he didn’t care anymore who it was with.

He was a man, and he needed this more than life.

A long wavering groan issued from deep in his muscular throat.

He was finally there.

_LET IT HAPPEN!_

But again… nothing.

That impermeable wall still stood rock-solid between him and satisfaction.

_NOOOOOO!_

This failed orgasm hit Jaeger far harder than the first had.

His body fell almost completely out of his control, and his mind swam with an unspent need so intense it felt like his skull might explode.

A part of him felt almost glad to be strapped down, not knowing what damage he could do to himself loose.

Grell, panting hard and basking in a sweaty, post-coital high, watched delighted as the prince’s whole wracked body flushed underneath him, veins and sinues flaring everywhere.

His huge chest,

his chiselled arms.

His spectacular face.

all as if about to burst.

“Heh, nooo, I told you …you’ll get no release from me,” said Grell with a horrible chastising certainty, his voice lower now but cruel and controlling.

“This is MY party. For me, remember.”

He straightened himself, taking a few slow deep breaths before looking down proudly at his own seed painting the prince's bound magnificence.

"Heh, I didn't last long, i know. That was you're fault."

Fingering the prince's semen-filled naval playfully, he watching his abdominals quiver.

"I'd be embarrassed... if i gave a groat what you thought."

A thumb spread the semen on Jaeger's mouth, smearing it across his lips and teeth.

“Besides, I couldn’t make you cum if a wanted too. The only ones who can do that now are down there," He said, arm waving at the corner turret Jaeger had arrived from.

"Only they can sate you now.”

He smiled darkly, leaning down to his prisoner's cum-spattered face.

“And you’ll beg me.” Grell nodded, eyes wide with certainty and the mad excitement at the control he had.

“Beg me to be put back with them… you’ll see.”

He planted a gentle, mocking kiss on one of the prince’s perfect cheekbones.

“This was nothing. THAT'S the show I’m really looking forward to.”

The warlord straightened again and rose onto his knees slowly, freeing each inch of the prince's still rock-solid hammer with a teasing slowness.

“NNNuhhhh,” came a slurred a protest at the loss of the hot, bodily embrace as his flared crown poped free.

Jaeger's head span.

Blackness started to take him.

Fully freed, his weapon didn’t slump, sated and satisfied onto his belly as it should have.

It just hovered there over his navel.

Unspent,

Harder than ever,

Weeping fore-seed like tears.

Grell stepped off the gurney onto his shaky legs, and gestured the awning drawn back.

A slave quickly rushing in with a cowl to wrap him, another with fresh wine.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me everyone!, I think I’ll go and rest before playing with my other presents.”

Almost unconscious, the gathering's predictable answer to that was the last thing to reach Jeager.

Claps, laughs, cat-calls and cheers.

All as forced as his own lust.


End file.
